The present invention relates to a corkscrew.
As known, various kinds of corkscrew are commercially available and are based on the most disparate operating principles. Among these, there are corkscrews having a worm coated with polytetrafluoroethylene, commonly known by the registered trademark "Teflon". Such corkscrews are constituted by a body which couples to the neck of the bottle at its lower end, and rotatably and slidably supports, in an upward region, a worm the surface of which is coated with Teflon. During an initial rotation step the Teflon-coated worm penetrates the cork by means of a translatory motion with respect to the body until, once the possibility of axial sliding with respect to the body ends, subsequent rotation causes a translatory motion of the cork, consequently extracting it from the neck of the bottle.
This kind of corkscrew works well only if the worm penetrates in a perfectly axial direction with respect to the cork, since penetration in an eccentric position or with an inclined arrangement produces components which break the cork without extracting it.
At the present time this problem has not been solved, and the satisfactory operation of this type of corkscrew is in practice entrusted to the skill and care of the user, who must insert the worm in a perfectly axial direction without creating forcing actions which might then cause the worm to tilt.